


The Night

by iwant_todie



Series: The Night Au [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Short, THIS IS JUST THE START, This is an AU i started in my class!, i guess?, its not really much yet, short story but still good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant_todie/pseuds/iwant_todie
Summary: I wrote this in my English class while we were writing short stories and realised that I was kinda writing Grian. It’s a short story, and I am going to make it into a larger story.It's also really short. *Really* short.
Series: The Night Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675240
Kudos: 74





	The Night

The Night was dark and suffocating, smothering the lights as though they were never there. No. As if light never existed. He ran from it, his red jumper flowing behind him, his bare feet catching every rough cobble lining the streets. The wicked gleam in the sky taunting him, daring him to slow down. If it were day, he could almost laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

Who got caught out after dark?

He knew that if he slowed down, only to try to move inconspicuously, he would make it, but the Night was following his heels. He avoided the markets and areas where people live, he would not bring the Night to doom his hometown and friends.

He paused in an alleyway, posture ruined as he struggled to catch his breath. A faint giggle was heard from the end of the alley he entered, and his fight-or-flight instincts ran rampant. The odour of decay reached his nose and he reached. He gave up his attempt for relief and began flee once more.

The Night continuing to follow him.


End file.
